Night Of The Living Sled (series)
Night Of The Living Sled is a series of short silent films that is played during Halloween Parties. The first movie in the series was released in 2007, and the series has been available every year since. The films are about an evil sled (a toboggan), brought to life by a mad scientist, and each one of the films features the sled chasing 2 penguins around the Club Penguin Island. Projections *During Halloween Party 2007, Night of the Living Sled (I) was shown at the Lighthouse. *During Halloween Party 2008, Night of the Living Sled I was shown at the Dance Lounge, and Night of the Living Sled II was shown at the Lighthouse. *During Halloween Parties 2009, 2010, 2011 and 2012, Night of the Living Sled I was shown at the Coffee Shop, Night of the Living Sled II was shown at the Arcade and Night of the Living Sled III was shown at the Lighthouse. *On October 21, 2011, Club Penguin uploaded an interactive video on their YouTube channel with bloopers, two men chatting about the Halloween Party 2011 and sketches for Night of the Living Sled 4. *During Halloween Parties 2013, 2014, all the 3 first films were shown in a row at the Lighthouse. *In PSA Missions 11, The Veggie Villain, this was the movie that was played for the childlike Penguins. Synopsis Night of the Living Sled I (2007) The scene lights up. One can see a penguin donning a graduation hat. Pulling a switch, a zap of at least 30,000 volts of stored, amplified electricity fall upon a wooden sled. Rising from the table, the villain keels over in laughter. "BWA HA HA!" the subtitle reads, "IT'S ALIVE!" The scene is swapped outside where a reanimated arctic transportation device is busy running around terrorizing Penguins. It focuses on two particular penguins. One runs off screaming "AAAAAAHHH!", while the other soon follows, only able to use the Surprised emote. Then the movie cuts off. Night of the Living Sled II (2008) The scene lights up. The terrible sled is still chasing after the original Penguins. Dashing into an Igloo, the Penguins believe the monster is no longer chasing them, having lost their scent in the Forest they ran through. Glancing out the window, their nightmare is reprieved. The Sled is right outside their residence, staring straight at them! Hungry for what might be Penguin flesh, it ventures closer by the minute. In a last resort, our heroes throw Furniture in an attempt to barricade the igloo, thus preventing the Sled from entering and taking their lives. As the hyperventilating Penguins sit down and sigh in relief, one triumphantly speaks to the other, "We barricaded everything." In curiosity, the other asks, "Did you seal the door as well?" Stunned silence follows. One trembling Penguin asks the other, "No...did you?" Just as their realization dawns upon them, the door slides open... and we all know who came to call! Thus, the chase ensues. Out of sheer terror and possible adrenaline, the two Penguins gather the momentum to slam clean through the building's walls, and they run screaming into the night. The movie then cuts off. Night of the Living Sled III (2009) The scene lights up. The original Penguins were still being chased by The Sled and ended up at the Ski Village. Then the Penguins ran to the top of the Ski Hill. "OH NO! It's the sled!!" gasped one Penguin. "That's just the Sled Racing Catalog." said the other Penguin, pointing at the toboggan on display."Not that sled, that one" the 1st Penguin said, and the camera shifts to show the monster sled standing next to the toboggan. "Hurry, let's escape on those tubes!" said the Penguin. They both got onto the tubes and started sliding down the Ski Hill. The Penguins soon thought they had lost the sled, but alas, due to its superior speed it was sliding right behind them. A Penguin shouted "Watch out for the Rock!" the two Penguins were able to dodge the rock but the sled wasn't. The sled ended up crashing into the rock and took off in the air. "Did you see that? we got away!" said the first Penguin. But before they do anything else, they both crashed into a huge pile of snow. They came out cautiously, but seeing that the sled is not to be seen, they begin to celebrate. But all of a sudden, The Sled emerges off the pile of snow without a scratch. Screaming in terror, the two Penguins run off into the night. The movie cuts off here. Night of the Living Sled: Live! Night of The Living Sled (Live) was first shown at the Stage at the Halloween Party 2011. It recounts the events of the first three films. Night of the Living Sled IV During the Halloween Party 2011, a main menu for the films was made on YouTube, also with bloopers and a certain storyboard version of a sequel to a film series we all know. Hotel of the Living Sled Soundtrack Each one of the clips has its unique soundtrack, which follows the plot. The only instrument in each one of the soundtracks is a piano. Only Night of the Living Sled IV is more of an animated sketch, where only the sound of a movie projector can be heard. Trivia *The title is a parody of "Night of the Living Dead", a zombie movie, and the movie itself is a parody of Frankenstein, a gothic novel. *The machine that brings the sled alive is the Monster Maker 3000 in the Secret Lab. *It appears as a Power Card in Card-Jitsu, where the sled comes out of a hole in the wall and chases your penguin. *The Living Sled's silhouette could be seen in the login screen for the Halloween Party 2009. *You can see the Sled and the blueprints in the Secret Laboratory. *In Mission 11, you can use this disc to block Herbert's show. This shows the first film. *Whenever the sled appears, lightning flashes. *There's a play about the movies at the Halloween Party 2011 and the Halloween Party 2013, however, the script is only from the first three movies and a few lines from various plays. *Herbert is afraid of the series as shown in a UK Comic. *Gary is a big fan of the saga. **According to an interview in the Club Penguin Times, he has seen Night of the Living Sled 1193 times. **Fans of the films are called sled-heads. *The Game Upgrades for Sled Racing made an appearance in Part 3, ironically it didn't exist when the first two parts came out. *All 3 parts were shown in one room during the Halloween Party 2013. *The Living Sled and the Penguins appear in the video Dubstep Puffle. *Roman Numerals are used for the sequel titles of the series. Additionally the series is presented in low resolution, unicolor, and in a silent film format, making it reminiscent to the classic 19th century - 20th century era of film. Gallery Videos Night of the Living Sled HD (2007) Club Penguin|Night of the Living Sled I Night of the Living Sled 2 HD (2008) Club Penguin|Night of the Living Sled II Night of the Living Sled 3 HD (2009) Club Penguin|Night of the Living Sled III NEW! Night of the Living Sled 4 Storyboards (2010) Club Penguin|Night of the Living Sled IV Club Penguin Hotel of the Living Sled|Hotel of the Living Sled Others Living sled.jpg|The Sled NOTLS.JPG|The title sequence as shown at the Dance Lounge NOTLS2.JPG|The title sequence for Night of the Living Sled 2 Stage Night of the Living Sled Live.png|The stage play Senseinotlscard.jpg|Power Card NEW! Night of the Living Sled Bloopers (2011) Club Penguin|The bloopers Club Penguin posted online LivingSled.png|The sled SWF *Night of the Living Sled I-III (en) References Category:Night of the Living Sled